


Short Kinky SVTFOE Fics

by torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Breeding, Buff Frog Making Babies, Car Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Horny Rafael, Horny Star, Impregnation, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, MILF, Mating Press, Mommy Kink, Monster sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Older man, Oral Sex, Pregnant, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Stockings, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Dress, Young Girl, one shots, pregnant star, rope, teen, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion/pseuds/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion
Summary: Short sometimes longer kinky svtfoe sex fics I write. You can request stuff but I find it hard to contribute to things so usually I’ll just write short stories about my favourtie ships.
Relationships: (mentioned) Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Angie Diaz, Star Butterfly/Rafael Diaz, Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff | Buff Frog/Star Butterfly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. (RafStar #1) Star Gets Fucked By Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Star wants better sex and is constantly horny. Rafael is also horny without his wife and takes Star while they’re alone.

Star wanted something more. She wanted someone with more experience. Sure Marco was good... and she loved him but, he wasn’t the best at sex. And most of the time he didn’t want it anyway, too risky. 

She was at the point where she needed someone to fuck her. Someone risky and kinky. But she wasn’t really prepared to risk trying to do this with someone, so she left the thoughts at the back of her mind.

At the moment, she was feeling a bit down as she had just bought a new outfit hoping Marco would like it to find out he and his mom were out on some mother-son thing. 

Star’s outfit had stockings and lingerie hidden underneath, and her skirt shorter than usual. No panties, of course. She wanted to try it with Marco again but now he wasn’t even here.

Currently, she was in the kitchen, bending over the counter doing some homework. Well, trying. Because she had so little to do she was actually attempting homework, attempting. 

Out of no where, she felt two big hands grip her sides. The person’ mouth near her ear.

“Like the new outfit princess.”

A large boner poked against her vagina. Instantly, she got wet. 

“See you’re already enjoying this.”

The person rubbed their penis up and down her vagina, the fabric of his pants getting soaked in her wetness.

“When I’m through with you, you’ll never call me anything but Daddy again. Got that princess?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Star was turned round and sat up on the counter as she saw that the man that made her so wet right now was in fact her boyfriend’s dad, Rafael Diaz. 

She could tell why Angie constantly flirted with him. And now she’d gotten a taste, she’s not sure she could stop herself.

Rafael removed his pants after undoing his belt, taking off his underwear and his large cock being revealed in the process. Star was drooling, she’d never seen anything so hot.

“Gonna start sucking yet princess?”

“Y-yes Daddy.”

Star got onto her knees in front of his throbbing cock and slowly inserted the tip into her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around his foreskin she got lost in sucking his cock. Like nothing else mattered.

She bobbed her head up and down his member, slurping up cum and swallowing as much of his penis as she could take. Feeling Rafael’s hand on the back of her head knowing she did well.

Rafael gripped her hair and guided her, forcing his cock down her throat. This is what Star needed. Star pulled off his cock with a pop, looking up at him.

“How long will Marco be out?”

“A few hours.”

Star bent over against the counter, asking him to fuck her doggy against the counter.

“Fuck me Daddy!”

She gripped the end of the counter as hard as she could as she was pounded by her Daddy. He was relentless, grabbing her hair as he fucked her. 

“You like when Daddy fucks you?”

“Y-yes...”

Star was getting real close now.

“You like being fucked by your boyfriend’s dad?”

“Yes... I do!”

Star came screaming out his name as Rafael let out a deep groan. Thrusting a last few times before he cums inside her. Star laid across the counter in awe.

There was the sound of a lock of handcuffs as she turned around and saw her hands cuffed together. 

“You’re not gonna get away from me princess. I’m gonna fuck you all day long and when Marco and Angie come home I’m gonna continue to fuck you and they won’t know a thing. How does that sound?”

“P-please.”


	2. (Buff Frog x Star) Ludo Gave Buff Frog Babies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Buff Frog should’ve got babies, he gets a gift from Ludo and fucks the hell out of Star, impregnating her and her wilfully becoming his sex toy.

** Ludo Gave Me Babies **

Slowly, Buff Frog entered the room where he was told he would find his gift. As well as he could, he inspected the room before his eyes landed upon it. Rope tied around her hands, was Star Butterfly. Naked and spread. Before she wakes up, Buff Frog started to rub his penis.

“B-buff frog? Is that... you?”

Before she could say anything more, Buff Frog shoved his now large, erect boner into Star’s tight pussy. He ran his cock inside her vagina, enjoying the pleasure of her walls squeezing his overly large member. 

“W-what are you-OH! Buff... oh my god.”

Eyes now closed, Buff Frog started to increase his pace. Little did he know, he wasn’t the only one having fun. Even if it wouldn’t seem like it, Star always had the fantasy of one of the monsters she fought pinning her down and giving her what she needs, getting knocked up by a tough and bad monster. Star always one for people she shouldn’t be with. And now as she was pounded by Buff Frog she understood completely why Eclipsa had married a monster.

Star let a loud, high pitched moan into the air of the room as her walls tightened and she got closer. Muscular, rough hands played with her breasts making her forget completely about her duties, making her completely forget about Marco. All she needed was a rough fuck from Buff Frog. 

Feeling the ropes come off her hands, she was pulled onto her back and into a mating press as Buff Frog rapidly forced his cock in and out of her. Star wrapped her legs around his back, also locking her arms around his neck. Buff Frog then pushed harder, sticking his entire penis in her and cumming into her womb, filling her with an amazing amount of semen. 

_ 5 Months Later _

Buff Frog rubbed Star’s head, encouraging her to continue. She bobbed her had up and down Buff Frog’sthrobbing cock as she awaited more of his cum. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, as you could tell from her pregnant stomach. 

If you would’ve asked her how she was doing, Star would’ve said she was enjoying life as Buff Frog’s daily cum bucket. 


	3. (Star x Angie) Mommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie helps Star with her wedding dress. Star finds some things out about herself and Angie.

Star never suspected she would be doing what she was doing right now when this day came, but she wasn’t really mad about it. Star was trying on dresses for her and Marco’s wedding with the help of Angie, it was going pretty nicely and she doesn’t really remember how it ended up that she was tackled onto the floor with Angie licking her pussy from beneath her dress. But she wasn’t complaining. 

Star kept her hands tightly gripping Angie’s long, curly hair. Getting closer and closer to cumming, she panted and moaned all the while Angie kept up her attack. Feeling the waves of pleasure stopping, she looked down to see Angie had stopped. The older woman slowly inserted her index finger into the younger pussy, slowly pumping as she spoke, “Tell me I’m better than my son.”

Star was speechless, not only due to the pleasure she was feeling but the shock of the situation and Angie’s desires. Opening her mouth to speak, she instead moaned loudly. Angie had shoved another finger in and sped up the pace, “I won’t let you finish until you tell me, Star.” 

Hearing her name on the tongue of her lover sent shivers down her spine. Angie bent down while Star sat up on her elbows, Angie pressed her forehead against Star’s, their sweat mixing. Again, Star opened her mouth to speak but again was interrupted by Angie’s doing. This time, a third finger was shoved into her wet cunt. Somehow, she managed to squeak out, “You’re... better than him.”

Angie seemed to enjoy this a lot and Star wouldn’t want to admit it but she loved being dominated by Angie. “You like your fiancé’s Mother more than him? You really are my dirty slut aren’t you? Giving you the better sex than he does. Makes you think I should really be marrying you. You’d like being mine wouldn’t you?” Angie continued to taunt her while pumping her fingers in and out of Star’s pussy. Almost there.

“I’d fuck you until you scream multiple times a day. You’d scream that you’re my slut wouldn’t you? I bet you’d even call me mommy.” This really got Star where she needed it. But she wasn’t done.

“Yes mommy.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes mommy!”

“What do you want?”

“I want to be your slut.”

“Say it again.” Angie clenched her teeth as she watched Star orgasm from her fingers and scream, 

“I WANT TO BE YOUR SLUT MOMMY!”

Oops.


End file.
